fcufandomcom-20200223-history
The Zemo: The Group Status
The Zemo: The Group Individuals Status In the beginning of the year of 2015 and the month of January, the seven active group individuals of the Zemo are looking for the remaining bodies of unsung heroes, talking to the deceased heroes' family and friends, and investigating on a few missing 14 members who are whether confirmed dead or not, and trying to find the rest of the Zemo Squads. When the post-Strangers war is over, they feel emotionally upset, mad, and meh-meh about their dearest deceased friends and so honored to form the name of the group after the Zemo, their arch nemesis foe. They are no longer foe of the Zemo. A list of the Zemo: the Group team names 001 The Zemo: The Group Digamma 002 The Zemo: The Group Heta 003 The Zemo: The Group Qoppa 004 The Zemo: The Group Sampi 005 The Zemo: The Group San 006 The Zemo: The Group Sho 007 The Zemo: The Group Stigma The Zemo World The Officially United World Order The Zemo: The Group Digamma 001 Agent J. Joyner 002 Agent Leen 003 Agent M. Topher 004 Argyroneta 005 Cuyapaipe 006 Sheff 007 Teign The Zemo: The Group Heta 001 Agent E. Joyner 002 Agent E. Topher 003 Arcto 004 Molunkus 005 Prosser 006 Shafter 007 Sergent The Zemo: The Group Qoppa 001 Agent Cary Colts 002 Agent E. Stevenson 003 Agent Connor Topher 004 Bouvetoya 005 Buttonwillow 006 Comb 007 Santuit The Zemo: The Group Sampi 001 Agent Corinne Colts 002 Agent Vanessa Conte 003 Agent Steffi Topher 004 Cownal 005 Oasis 006 Oquossoc 007 Terra Bella The Zemo: The Group San 001 Agent Collene Colts 002 Agent C. Edminton 003 Agent Vannozza Saint Catherine 004 Agent Cricket Topher 005 Siple 006 Superstitor 007 Tok The Zemo: The Group Sho 001 Agent Mercan Colts 002 Agent Neal Topher 003 Estral 004 Sugarloaf 005 Syowa 006 Tyaskin 007 Yettem The Zemo: The Group Stigma 001 Agent H. Edminton 002 Agent Kai Krena 003 Cahow 004 General Hurley 005 Hecat'e 006 Superstition 007 Willimantic After the Zemo Groups are finished The Zemo World 001 Acoaxet 002 Agent Jon. Pal 003 Agent V. Saint Catherine 004 Agent Tosha 005 Arrow 006 Blomkest 007 Buttonwillow 008 Cahow 009 Cata 010 Cate 011 Caty 012 Comb 013 Cownal 014 Croom 015 Cuyapaipe 016 Dew 017 Doctor Tosha 018 Dolphin 019 Ence 020 Estral 021 Foxe 022 Gluek 023 Hail 024 Hazy 025 Hecat'e 026 Hobby 027 Illuvator 028 Keef 029 Koine 030 Kokomo 031 Lamb 032 Molunkus 033 Mr. Amundsen 034 Mr. Penin 035 Ms. Harricanna 036 Oquossoc 037 Parshal 038 Pasqual 039 Pearblossom 040 Porpoise 041 Prosser 042 Ram 043 Santuit 044 Shafter 045 Sheff 046 Skow 047 Superstition 048 Superstitor 049 Teign 050 Terra Bella 051 Tok 052 Tyaskin 053 Ucululek 054 Willimantic 055 Winegar 056 Yettem The Officially United World Order 001 Agent Hoffman 002 Agent Mathias 003 Agent McCormick 004 Agent Traxes 005 Blomkest 006 Hobby 007 Illuvator 008 Koine 009 Parshal 010 Shafer 011 Teign 012 Winegar